


a shared song

by amybri2002



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: In a world where you and your soulmate(s) sing everything together, no matter how far apart, three boys realise someone else may be singing with them.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 11
Kudos: 184





	a shared song

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! this was written as part of a challenge i took part in called cutthroat fiction. our task was to write any soulmate au, but we also got sabotages. i had originally planned to write one of those skin ink soulmate aus, b u t one of my sabotages was that i had to swap ideas with one of the other contestants (which you can read here btw, it’s great: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880942), so i wrote this singing au instead haha ^^ my other sabotage was that i wasn’t allowed to use dialogue which. was certainly interesting for this au asdjdkdj hopefully this turned out ok anyway. hope y’all enjoy ^^

Logan tapped his pencil on the desk, getting increasingly frustrated. Roman and Patton were hanging out that night - he'd know that, this really shouldn't have been a surprise to him. But he had a test tomorrow, and, as much as he hated to admit it, he  _ really _ didn't understand this concept, and it would  _ really _ help if he wasn't constantly singing Disney songs under his breath. 

He was so close to texting his boyfriends to shut up, but he'd turned his phone off a couple hours ago to  _ focus _ , and he knew if he turned it on he'd just get distracted again. His  _ boyfriends _ would probably end up distracting him. Ha, as if they weren't already. 

Silence. Had- Had they finished? 

He started singing another song. Oh. Great. Except... this wasn't a Disney song, was it? No, he didn't even recognise this song. Hmm. He opened another tab and typed in a few lyrics, frowning a little as he found the actual song - by some band he'd never heard of, and definitely not one that either Patton or Roman would listen to. Unless he  _ really _ didn't know his boyfriends. He'd have to ask them about it tomorrow at school. 

Eventually the song came to a close. Logan stared at his screen again, bracing for the inevitable Disney song that was to follow, but nothing came. Oh, nice. Maybe Roman and Patton had gone to sleep now - he was pretty sure that they'd mentioned a sleepover. In fact, they'd invited  _ him _ , he was pretty sure, but he'd rejected, of course, because he  _ needed _ to study for this test. 

He glanced down to the time at the corner of his laptop screen. Eleven at night. Ah - that explained it. They'd definitely be asleep now. 

Logan hunched back over his desk and continued writing, the same few bullet points over and over, trying to stick it in his mind in an attempt to understand it even just a tiny bit. But he still didn't. 

He began singing again. Strange. It was... It was almost midnight now, Roman and Patton were most definitely asleep - Roman loved his sleep, and Patton wouldn't want to be awake alone. So who was it? It couldn't be Logan, he didn't even know this song, so... 

He tried not to think about it too much. Maybe it was time for him to sleep, anyway. It was past midnight, at this point, and he knew if he didn't get the optimal amount of sleep he would find it harder to concentrate at school tomorrow, and therefore he'd do worse on the test he'd been fretting about all evening. Of course, getting the  _ optimal _ amount of sleep was impossible now, but he could try his best. Maybe even wake up a little earlier for some last minute studying, head down to the library. Even less sleep. Ugh. 

Oh well. He moved from his desk to his bed and closed his eyes, trying to will himself to sleep. The singing didn't stop, but eventually he learnt to ignore it, until he finally drifted off. 

~*~ 

Patton hummed a pleasant melody as he kneaded his cookie dough, a melody he didn't quite recognise but enjoyed nonetheless. He assumed this was Roman's doing, Roman was always the type to hum whilst working. And Roman  _ was _ working right now - studying with Logan, Patton thought. They both had a big English test the next day and Roman had needed some help, so Logan had offered to study with him. Patton didn't take the class, so instead he'd decided to spend the Sunday afternoon baking cookies, a treat to give to his boyfriends tomorrow. 

Patton soon burst into a full on song as he rolled the dough up into balls and placed them on a baking tray. He didn't quite know what he was saying, and everything was going pretty fast, but... were these  _ elements _ ? Ah, maybe Logan and Roman had moved on to science - he knew that Roman struggled a bit with chemistry, whilst Logan was good at... well, good at pretty much everything, really, aside from gym which was really more of Roman's thing.

As he put the cookies into the oven, the song came to a close, and, after setting a timer on his phone, Patton began to clean up the kitchen, deciding to sing a song of his own. What song... Oh! He settled on an uplifting song, in attempts to cheer up his boyfriends, encourage them a little. Once he was finished with his song and cleaning the kitchen, he sat up on the counter, giggling a little. 

Another song started - one he didn't recognise. That was weird - he and Roman had a pretty similar taste in music, so he usually recognised the songs that he sang, and this didn't exactly sound like Logan's style either. But who knows, maybe Roman was getting into a new band, or a new musical, or maybe  _ Logan _ was beginning to grow a little more confident and sing properly. Part of him hoped for the later - Logan  _ really _ needed to work on his confidence - but... well, he had his doubts. It was probably just Roman trying something new. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket and Patton frowned. The cookies couldn't be ready yet, surely. No, it wasn't his alarm anyway. It was a message, from Logan:  _ Is this you?  _

Patton blinked. Did... Did that mean it  _ wasn't _ one of them singing? That didn't make any sense, though. It definitely wasn't  _ Patton _ who started the song. He quickly sent Logan a simple,  _ No.  _

His phone started buzzing and making a noise, and Patton almost threw it to the floor, until he noticed that it was just his timer going off. Ah, the cookies were almost ready. Trying to forget about the mysterious song, Patton jumped of the counter and moved over towards the oven, carefully taking the cookies out and checking that they were properly cooked before setting them on the side, ready to be taken to school tomorrow. 

~*~ 

Roman breathed in and out, composing himself ready for his big audition. Well, not exactly  _ big _ \- it was just a school production, and he wasn't even auditioning for a big role - but he wanted to do this  _ perfectly _ nonetheless. 

Patton and Logan had both wished him the best of luck already, in their own ways, and he was  _ confident _ that he could do this. His singing was incredible, his boyfriends always told him that, and he'd gotten parts in the past. Well, chorus roles, maybe one or two lines, this was the first  _ supporting _ character he was auditioning for, but... he could do this! 

He stood centre stage and opened his mouth to sing, listening out for the piano to start playing. He'd rehearsed for hours on end on the nights leading up to this day, no doubt annoying his soulmates to the max with him repeatedly singing the same song. He was ready for this, he could make it in this world, he just needed to be given a chance. 

But when he started singing, the wrong words came out. This... wasn't the song he had practised. It wasn't even a song he knew. It didn't even sound like a show-tune, or match up with the piano, or- 

Oh no. Was this one of his soulmates? Was Logan or Patton... no, they wouldn't. They were both so excited for Roman when they found out he got a callback, they wouldn't... they wouldn't sabotage him, would they? 

The director was staring at him, a mixture of anger and confusion in her eyes. Roman had messed up. The song came to a close and Roman stepped back, hugging himself. He opened his mouth to say something to the director, to apologise or explain, but nothing came out. So instead, he ran out the hall, past Logan and Patton waiting outside, refusing to look either soulmate in the eye, out the school, and all the way home, where he collapsed onto his bed and tried his best to repress his tears. 

It didn't work. Tears poured out and Roman couldn't stop shaking. He hugged his pillow tightly, trying to take deep breaths to calm himself down, but... that had hurt. The idea that his boyfriends had... They  _ knew _ that he was in an audition, that there was a  _ specific _ song that he had to sing, why would they... 

His phone buzzed in his pocket. At first, he ignored it, continuing to cry, but the buzzing only got more insistent. Eventually, he took his phone out and stared at the screen, frowning. It was from Patton:  _ Are you okay?  _

Roman was most certainly not okay, and Patton should have known that. It was his fault that he wasn't okay. 

_ That wasn't us singing, _ a second text read, from Logan.  _ We promise.  _

Roman's frown deepened. If it wasn't Logan or Patton, then... who? What was going on? It couldn't have been Roman just messing up, he'd never do that, he'd practised  _ so much _ , he... 

He locked his phone and returned to his sulking. He decided to think about this tomorrow, instead. For now, he focused on the fact the audition had gone... not so great. Maybe he'd get a chance to redo it, but... well, he could only hope.

~*~ 

Virgil hunched his shoulders and lifted his hood, eyes darting around the hallway as he made his way to his next lesson, desperately hoping he was heading the right way. It was his first day at a new school, and things at the last school hadn't gone... brilliantly. He could only hope that people at this school wouldn't take notice of him, allow him to just fade into the shadows. He was only here because he had to be, because he had to learn or whatever. Not to make friends,  _ definitely _ not to make enemies. 

He overheard a few people singing songs and desperately wished he had the confidence to do the same. It was difficult, having a soulmate who sung all the goddamn time, but no confidence to sing along with them. He always tried to repress it, learnt to keep his voice below a whisper when he sang, barely moving his mouth. Recently, he'd began to sing as well, in the confines of his own bedroom, perhaps as a small sign to his soulmate that he was here, that he existed, that they weren't just singing into the abyss. He wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to  _ meet _ his soulmate, but... he at least wanted them to know that they weren't alone. 

Ah - this was his classroom. He stepped inside, noticing that all seats were taken except one in the middle. Trying not to make eye contact with anyone, he went to sit down, immediately fixing his eyes on the table and hoping that the person sitting next to him didn't notice or mind his presence. Said person  _ did _ notice him, however, as he sent Virgil a little wave, which Virgil reciprocated before continuing to ignore the world. The person looked like a nice enough guy, at least - light brown hair, freckles, glasses, a kind smile. 

His table partner turned back around to talk to his own friends, allowing Virgil to stare at his table in peace. The friend group around him started to sing as they waited for the teacher, and he hummed in thought - maybe they were soulmates? Glancing over, he noticed that one of them didn't seem all too happy to be singing, so it would make sense. Well, good for them, he supposed. 

But... Wait. He found himself singing too. His head shot back towards the table as he tried to quieten his voice, hoping that no one in the class had noticed him. But he had  _ started  _ singing loud, it wasn't anything that could be helped, and- and was that the  _ same _ song those three friends were singing? 

The song fizzled out, and, after a moment, his table partner nudged him. Virgil glanced up, his eyes no doubt filled with fear. His table partner began singing again, as did his soulmates behind him, and  _ as did Virgil _ . He glanced back at his friends, then back at Virgil, and then a huge smile grew across his face. 

The teacher came in and the moment was ruined. But as the lesson progressed, Virgil continued to glance up at his table partner, and the couple sitting behind him. Had he... Had he finally found them?


End file.
